The present invention relates to a corrugated metal sheet member making machine and more particularly, to a finished product receiving unit used in a corrugated metal sheet member making machine.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional corrugated metal sheet member making machine 10 for making corrugated metal sheets or metal tiles During operation of this structure of corrugated metal sheet member making machine 10, metal sheet material 100 is delivered from a material feeder 101 to a roller ramming unit 102 and roller-rammed into a corrugated form by the roller ramming unit 102, and then the corrugated metal sheet material is properly cut by a cutting unit 103 into corrugated metal sheet members subject to the desired size, and then the finished products are delivered one after another to a finished product receiving rack 105 by a conveyer 104. The finished product receiving rack 105 has a certain length. Workers are standing at two sides of the finished product receiving rack 105 to pick up and pack finished products. This manufacturing line requires much longitudinal installation space. Further, this design of corrugated metal sheet member making machine requires much labor and time to pick up and pack finished products.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a finished product receiving unit for use in a corrugated sheet member making machine, which saves much labor and time in finished products collection.
To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, the finished product receiving unit is used in a corrugated metal sheet member making machine for receiving finished corrugated metal sheet members, comprising: an elongated rack extended in longitudinal direction; a plurality of rollers symmetrically bilaterally arranged along the length of the elongated rack; two drag rods longitudinally arranged in parallel inside the elongated rack; a plurality of links symmetrically arranged at two sides inside the elongated rack corresponding to the rollers, the links each having a first end coupled to one end of one of the rollers and a second end coupled to one of the drag rods; and two air cylinders bilaterally installed in the elongated rack and adapted to move the drag rods longitudinally between a first position where the links are forced to move the rollers to a transverse direction for supporting finished corrugated metal sheet members received from the corrugated metal sheet member making machine and a second position where the links are forced to move the rollers from the transverse direction to a longitudinal direction for enabling received finished corrugated metal sheet members to fall to a bottom place below the elongated rack.